pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Skylanders Army
The Skylanders are legendary heroes and champions, protectors of their world, Skylands, as well as the main playable characters in the Skylanders series. Using their powerful abilities, the Skylanders defended their world for generations, keeping peace and balance. At one point, Kaos banished many of the Skylanders to Earth, while others arrived by different means. Far away from the magic of Skylands, they shrunk and turned into immobile figures, requiring a Portal of Power in order to return to Skylands and come back to life. Recruited by Portal Masters or graduated from Skylanders Academy, a new Skylander's image is engraved onto The Book of Skylanders and is bound to it. Abilities Each Skylander is aligned to a single element: Air, Dark, Earth, Fire, Life, Light, Magic, Tech, Undead, or Water. The elemental alignment of each Skylander makes them strong against one element and weak against another element in the older games' Battle Arenas: Earth is strong against Tech, Tech is strong against Magic, Magic is strong against Undead, Undead is strong against Life, Life is strong against Water, Water is strong against Fire, Fire is strong against Air, and Air is strong against Earth. This "rock-paper-scissors" mechanic is somewhat offset by the variety of stats and abilities. History Fall of the Arkeyans It was said that the Giants were the original Skylanders who banded together to fight an evil empire. Ten thousand years ago, the Giants battled against the tyrannical Arkeyans for the freedom of Skylands. In a final battle against the Arkeyans, the Giants were shot to Earth as a form of sacrifice, where they’ve been buried underground ever since. As the years passed, these enormous Skylanders were soon considered as a myth. There has been hundreds of Skylanders in the past, and today, there are dozens, maintaining their role in protecting Skylands from the forces of darkness. Despite the fact that the Skylanders come from different realms and worlds, each knows it is their destiny to use their abilities to protect Skylands. For generations, the Skylanders worked with the Portal Masters in keeping peace and balance in their world, battling the forces of darkness, and protecting the Core of Light. The Skylanders have an unbreakable bond with their Portal Masters. Though they are not servants, the Skylanders chose to serve their Portal Master and do so eagerly. They are also friends with the Fairies, particularly because fairies can turn treasure into upgrade magic that gives the Skylanders new powers and abilities, including fresh breath. Cloudbreak Eruption A hundred years ago, a group of Skylanders had protected the Cloudbreak Islands and its magical volcano that regenerates the magic in all of Skylands every one hundred years. During the peak of the previous eruption, an evil presence threatened the Ancient Elementals while they were performing the ritual that causes the volcano to erupt and spread the magic throughout the world. This sinister force summoned a swarm of Fire Vipers to attack the Elementals, but the team of Skylanders were able to defeat them in an epic battle. However, those Skylanders were caught in the eruption of the volcano and were banished to Earth, but not before the magical energies of the eruption granted them the ability to swap halves, thus turning them into a special team of Skylanders known as the SWAP Force. A Purple Dragon's Adventure The modern-day Skylanders were previously led by the veteran Portal Master, Master Eon, until The Darkness returned one day. Seeing the incoming threat, Eon called the Skylanders, including Spyro the Dragon, to prepare for battle as the evil Portal Master, Kaos, returned from his exile to once again attempt to destroy the Core of Light and rule Skylands as its emperor. By Eon's command, the Skylanders fought valiantly against Kaos's dark forces, but as they were winning the struggle, Kaos released his Hydra, who successfully destoyed the Core of Light in a devastating blast. Shortly after the Core's destruction, the Skylanders who guarded it were banished from Skylands to Earth, where they were turned into toys as a result of Earth bearing no magic, and waited for a new Portal Master to find them. Although Master Eon survived the destruction of the Core of Light, he became a spirit and was unable to fight Kaos and The Darkness, leaving the duty of leading the Skylanders to the new, young Portal Master. After Master Eon recruited the new Portal Master, the Skylanders made their suprising return to Skylands, arriving on the Shattered Island to save its Mabu inhabitants from a freak tornado that was ravaging their village. The heroes then began their quest to save Skylands from Kaos' tyranny with the new Portal Master guiding them. After Kaos's defeat in his lair, three of the Skylanders (Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy) returned to the Ruins with the captive Kaos, and Hugo later banished the evil Portal Master to Earth where he was shrunk and turned into a toy. However, Master Eon hinted to the new Portal Master that the journey with their Skylanders was only the beginning. The Return of the Giants The Skylanders are still trapped on Earth, frozen as toys. A few of them have been collected and placed inside displays of a toy store called Super Toy Planet where the toy form of Kaos was also housed in. However, Kaos broke free of his statue-like form due to his Portal Master status, and the frozen Skylanders inside a toy display nearby could do nothing but make idle threats to Kaos as the evil Portal Master taunted them before returning to Skylands with the use of a Portal of Power. Meanwhile, the new Portal Master had recovered a Giant, and Master Eon sought them out in order to save Skylands once again from a new threat. The Skylanders, and the Giants, prevailed in stopping Kaos from ruling Skylands with an army of Arkeyan robots. The Trap Team When a group of most notorious villains called the Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands without mercy, a group of Skylanders called the Trap Team were called forth to track down these evildoers and put to a stop to their plans. These Skylanders wielded legendary Traptanium weapons that allowed them to defeat the Doom Raiders and imprison them in the most impenetrable fortress called Cloudcracker Prison. Many years later however, Kaos destroyed the prison, which not only freed the villains, but also hurled the Trap Team far away from Skylands to Earth where they were found by the new Portal Masters. In the wake of the explosion of Cloudcracker Prison, the foundation of Skylands was fractured, unleashing two new elements: pure light and complete darkness. The SuperChargers Kaos used the power of The Darkness to create a large machine of destruction called The Sky Eater. This massive construct disconnected the portal network between Skylands and other worlds including Earth, at first preventing the Portal Master and their Skylanders from reaching Skylands. To combat this threat, a special team of Skylanders, known as the SuperChargers, was assembled. Piloting vehicles powered by the legendary Rift Engines, these Skylanders were able to travel through portals between Skylands and worlds beyond. Senseis and Imaginators The Senseis are each masters of different fighting styles and secret battle techniques. For many years, it had been their mission to explore the furthest reaches of Skylands, searching for potential heroes to train in the fight against evil. However, with Kaos unleashing Mind Magic to create villainous Doomlanders, Master Eon has summoned the Senseis to return and lead a new generation of heroes into battle – the Imaginators. The Imaginators are created by the imagination of Portal Masters, using elementally aligned Creation Crystals. After being born from a constellation representing a Battle Class, their appearances and abilities can be changed in numerous ways. Their powers are mainly determined by their class, with only a small selection of elemental abilities. Imaginators are exceptionally powerful against Doomlanders, and every Sensei helps them to grow even stronger. Alternate History In Skylanders Academy's canon, the Skylanders were founded entirely by Master Eon, who opened the Skylanders Academy after the terrible events of the Great War and the growing threats of powerful villains. In this continuity, the first few Skylanders are characters from several different groups of the game's story, including Ka-Boom, Snap Shot, Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz; even after decades they continue to protect the realm through heroic deeds and important jobs as professors or prison wardens. Over the years, many cadets have taken their courses, and those who are prepared enough to suceed in the Skylander Games are honored with their position on the Skylanders team, bound forever to The Book of Skylanders. The current core team of the Skylanders is known as Team Spyro, being the primary group to answer to missions in nearby regions, both to defend others from evil acts, or offer a variety of services. The group is formed by newly graduated Skylanders, Spyro, Stealth Elf and Eruptor, and by veterans Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz. As of Season 2, age has started catching up to many of the veteran Skylanders, many who have already retired or do so during the show's events. Elements Air Air surrounds us constantly. It clings to our lungs when we breathe. It is with us all the time, and yet we can neither see it nor feel it. Unless, of course, it wants us to. The skies above, around and often below, Skylands are infinite, meaning the Air Element may hold a limitless number of secrets that weren't yet aware of. This makes the Air element one of the most mysterious of them all. This element combines the others in a number of interesting and unusual ways. Colors associated with the element are cyan, and occasionally white and azure. Earth What does Earth make us think of? Rocks, soil, dry, dusty landscapes? Maybe. But the Earth element has much more to it than that, and Skylanders who draw on its power are a real force to be reckoned with. Whether causing earthquakes, projecting energy beams through crystal or swimming through rock, Earth Skylanders have all manner of tricks at their disposal for battling evil. Even now we have only just began to explore the vast mysterious world beneath our feet. Many creatures aligned with Earth are rare and fantastic beasts, from Rock Golems to Dirt Sharks. This element is the most solid and dependable of all Elements that make up the Core of Light, and interacts with them in some very unique ways. This element is associated with the color brown and its many shades. Fire Fire is one of the most ancient sources of power in all of Skylands; even Hugo's research suggests that it existed even before written records began. Being the brightest of the elements, Fire plays an important role in helping keep The Darkness at bay. Skylanders powered by the Fire Element, such as Flameslinger and Eruptor, have proven highly effective in defending Skylands from the evil Kaos. It is commonly associated with the color red and shades of orange closer to it, such as vermilion. Life There is no avoiding the Life Element. It is the Element that ensures Skylands maintains its natural balance. From the tiniest seed to the tallest tree, from the smallest grub to the largest land whale, Skylands teems with Life. The Skylanders who harness the Life element are at one with the plants, the trees and the very soil itself. This grants them incredible abilities to use in the fight against Kaos and his minions. It also means that some of them are jolly good at gardening. Life is there in the deepest depths of the ocean. It survives in the fiery hearts of volcanoes. Even in the most unhospitable of conditions. Life clings on, and this makes it a very powerful Element. The Elements that make up the Core of Light interact with one another in some remarkable ways, and Life is no exception. Without Life, where would we be? It is associated with the color green. Magic Magic is the force that binds all of Skylands together. The history of Magic can be traced back to before the Arkeyans. They discovered that a substance called Quicksilver was the very essence of all magical being. They harnessed the power of Magic and combined it with technology to create huge and powerful weapons of war. The Magic element played a part during the battle between the Skylanders and Kaos's minions. When the Core of Light was destroyed by the Hydra, the Skylanders weren't destroyed by the explosion. By the power of Magic, they were banished in balls of light and jettisoned from Skylands into space. As they hurtled through the unknown, they shrank and froze in time before landing on Earth, where they found new Portal Masters to aid their cause. Being the most essential of all the eight Elements, Magic flows through everything and every other Element would be rendered powerless without its presence. This element is associated with magenta, violet and violet-blue, and several other shades of purple. Eternal Magic Source The Eternal Magic Source is the birthplace of all creation. Its power is so great that it cannot be contained, even by the Arkeyans. The Weapon Masters stored the Eternal Magic Source in their armory, where it was guarded for the purpose of preventing future generations from discovering their secrets. Quicksilver The Quicksilver is the energy that flows through all things magic. It is an ancient oil that is essential to Magic within the Core of Light and must be used to bind every other element together. Tech Although the element of Tech was around long before the Arkeyans 10,000 years ago, it was this ancient civilization who perfected the use of technical machinery beyond any other. The Arkeyans spent thousands of years honing their technical skills, coming up with everything from terrifying weapons of war to newfangled ways of quickly cooking their lunches. Their mighty machines have never been better, proving beyond all doubt that they were the ultimate Tech masterminds. When combined with the other Elements, it has the power to dominate the entire realm.1 Orange is the main color for this element, though it is also commonly associated with silver and royal blue. Golden Gear The Golden Gear lies at the heart of the universe. It is the intricate clockwork of the world. The Golden Gear drives everything that is Tech, but can only function when oiled with green primordial goo. The Gear is the very essence of the Tech power in Skylands, and like other Elemental sources, dates back hundreds of thousands of years. Green Goo of Primordia Also known as Green Primordial Goo, it is grease made from the fossilized Explodasaurs, and contains unimaginable power. Aside from powering the Golden Gear, it can also vastly improve technology that uses it, like the Trolls' weapons after they secured factories of it. Undead Many creatures, including the Skylanders, have been changed forever as a result of visiting the Underworld. Some have found their very souls twisted beyond recognition. Others, such as Cynder, simply like hanging out in graveyards. But all have it within themselves to use their Undead abilities for good. The Undead Element inhabits the darkest corners of Skylands, lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce - and then serve up a lovely snack or tell a terrible joke. Despite its dark origins, the Undead Element is a vital part of the Core of Light. It combines with the other Elements in some unusual, and unexpected, ways.1 This element is associated with shades of gray, white, pure black and occasionally thistle, grayish blue and deep purple. Water Water is present in all living things. Without it, few of the Elements would ever have come to exist. Water takes on many forms - a calm lake, a torrential rainfall, a furious typhoon — and Water Elementals come in just as wide a range of shapes and sizes. Vast areas of Skylands are covered in Water, and beneath the surface lie a whole host of undersea kingdoms. There are creatures living down there who haven't even found out that dry land exists, never mind set foot on it. From heroic protectors like the Gillmen to the monstrous fish like the Leviathan, Water supports and teems with all manners of life. This element is associated with most shades of blue, overlapping with Air in slight usage of cyan. Weakness The Life element is strongest against Water. The grass, flowers, and plants that are part of Life suck Water through their roots to give them strength. Which is great for them, but not too handy for Water. Light and Dark The Light and Dark were elements that were even unknown to Master Eon himself. However both were cut off from Skylands when the Core of Light was destroyed, leaving the Skylanders of the Light and Dark elements stranded in their respective realms. They would later return to Skylands when the immense explosion that destroyed Cloudcracker Prison broke open the very foundation of Skylands, officially revealing the presence of the two new elements. Dark Dark is perhaps the most sinister and dangerous element of all. As the name suggests, Skylanders aligned with this element are powered by the Darkness itself. Luckily, the heroes have been able to resist the Darkness' temptations and use their power for good. Dark Skylanders, such as Blackout, know of their sinister origins, but show bravery, compassion and honor nonetheless. Light A most useful element in pushing away the Darkness, Light is a powerful new weapon that heroes and villain alike have been quick to use. Light Skylanders, such as Knight Light, also possess a strong sense of justice. In Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, Light is strong against Dark, but weak to no element. List of Skylanders Core Skylanders *Air **Blades **Fling Kong **Jet-Vac **Lightning Rod **Pop Thorn **Scratch **Sonic Boom **Warnado **Whirlwind *Blackout (Dark) (Future) *Earth **Bash **Dino-Rang **Fist Bump **Flashwing **Prism Break **Rocky Roll **Scorp **Slobber Tooth **Terrafin *Fire **Eruptor **Flamslinger **Fryno **Hot Dog **Ignitor **Smolderdash **Sunburn **Torch **Trail Blazer *Life **Bumble Blast **Camo **Food Fight **High Five **Shroomboom **Stealth Elf **Stump Smash **Zoo Lou **Zook *Spotlight (Light) (Future) *Magic **Cobra Cadabra **Déjà Vu **Double Trouble **Dune Bug **Pop Fizz **Spyro (Leader) **Star Strike **Voodood **Wrecking Ball *Tech **Boomer **Chopper **Countdown **Drill Sergeant **Drobot **Sprocket **Tread Head **Trigger Happy **Wind-Up *Undead **Bat Spin **Chop Chop **Cynder (Leader) **Fright Rider **Funny Bone **Ghost Roaster **Grim Creeper **Hex **Roller Brawl *Water **Chill **Echo **Flip Wreck **Gill Grunt **Punk Shock **Rip Tide **Slam Bam **Wham-Shell **Zap Giants *Bouncer (Tech) *Crusher (Earth) *Eye-Brawler (Undead) *Hot-Head (Fire) *Ninjini (Magic) *Swarm (Air) *Thumpback (Water) *Tree Rex (Life) Swap Force *Air **Boom Jet **Free Ranger *Earth **Doom Stone **Rubble Rouser *Fire **Blast Zone **Fire Kraken *Life **Grilla Drilla **Stink Bomb *Magic **Hoot Loop **Trap Shadow *Tech **Magna Charge **Spy Rise *Undead **Night Shift **Rattle Shake *Water **Freeze Blade **Wash Buckler Trap Team *Air **Gusto **Thunderbolt *Knight Mare (Dark) (Future) *Earth **Head Rush **Wallop *Fire **Ka-Boom **Wildfire *Life **Bushwhack **Tuff Luck *Knight Light (Light) (Future) *Magic **Blastermind **Enigma *Tech **Gearshift **Jawbreaker *Undead **Krypt King **Short Cut *Water **Lob-Star **Snap Shot (Trap Team Leader) Minis *Air **Breeze **Pet-Vac *Earth **Bop **Terrabite *Fire **Small Fry **Weeruptor *Life **Barkley **Whisper Elf *Magic **Mini-Jini **Spry *Tech **Drobit **Trigger Snappy *Undead **Eye-Small **Hijinx *Water **Gill Runt **Thumpling SuperChargers *Stormblade (Air) *Nightfall (Dark) (Future) *Smash Hit (Earth) *Spitfire (Fire) (SuperChargers Leader) *Thrillipede (Life) *Astroblast (Light) (Future) *Splat (Magic) *High Volt (Tech) *Fiesta (Undead) *Dive-Clops (Water) Senseis and Imaginators *Master **Air ***Air Strike ***Wild Storm **Dark (Future) ***Starcast **Earth ***Barbella ***Tri-Tip **Fire ***Ember ***Flare Wolf **Life ***Ambush ***Boom Bloom **Light (Future) ***Aurora **Magic ***Buckshot ***Mysticat **Tech ***Chain Reaction ***Ro-Bow **Undead ***Chopscotch ***Pit Boss **Water ***King Pen (Sensei Leader) ***Tidepool *Villain **Bad Juju (Air) **Hood Sickle (Dark) (Future) **Golden Queen (Earth) **Tae Kwon Crow (Fire) **Kaos (Clone) **Chompy Mage (Life) **Blaster-Tron (Light) (Future) **Pain-Yatta (Magic) **Dr. Krankcase (Tech) **Wolfgang (Undead) **Grave Clobber (Water) *Imaginators Role in the series Unlike the game series, the Skylanders are instead sealed inside powerful magic crystals that are powered by the Core of Light, and were separated and scattered across the United Universes by the forces of Kaos. However, only two of these Skylanders were able to freely exit their respective crystals at any time; one would become the catalyst for villains to take over the United Universes, while the other would ultimately lead the army and save it. More to be revealed in the Tome of Skylands Lore. Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teams